moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Uther the Lightbringer
Uther the Lightbringer was the first paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand who led the Knights in battle against the Horde during the Second War. During the Third War, Uther was betrayed and murdered by his beloved pupil, Prince Arthas, while defending the urn carrying the ashes of Arthas' father, King Terenas. Uther's body was recovered after the battle with Arthas and laid to rest in a great tomb at Sorrow Hill. He was later canonized as a saint by the Church of the Holy Light. First Paladin Uther was a knight and apprentice cleric to Archbishop Alonsus Faol in the First War, and had been a devout follower of the Holy Light since his youth. Uther met Faol when he was still a mere Bishop, and he would later serve as Uther's spiritual advisor and mentor. The fall of Stormwind and the devastation of the Holy Order of Northshire Clerics made Faol realize that sometimes faith alone was not enough to combat the evil forces of the world. He decided to create a new order that could fight the enemy with both the gift of Light and martial prowess. He offered Uther a place among them, thus the Knights of the Silver Hand--the paladins were born. At Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Uther became the first of the new order, and their leader. It was a glorious moment for the Alliance and believers of the Holy Light. The Second War and Beyond Uther participated in some of the bloodiest conflicts in the Second War, including Orgrim Doomhammer's siege of Lordaeron, in which he aided in the victory over the Horde. He also aided Lothar in the final battle of Blackrock Spire. He was named "Lightbringer" by Turalyon, a brother paladin and the lieutenant of Anduin Lothar, after the battle of Blackrock Spire On his way to Darrowmere Lake, Uther was attacked by Alteraci pirates, and uncovered a conspiracy which would reveal that Alterac's King had betrayed the Alliance. Among his other exploits, Uther led the Silver Hand in the final assault against the Burning Blade Clan at the Dark Portal alongside Turalyon. After the Horde's defeat at the end of the Second War, Uther along with Turalyon and Knights of the Silver Hand were stationed in Stormwind City with their main base being the Cathedral of Light. The City was still being rebuilt and the Cathedral was one of the few places completed at the time. There, Uther helped the sick, the injured, the orphaned children, and occasionally assisted women during childbirth. Uther did not seem to mind. However, fellow paladin and friend, Turalyon admitted that he'd rather be on a battlefield. Even Alleria Windrunner made a jest about the paladins being reduced to nurses. Arthas Uther continued to serve as a stalwart knight and protector of the people, settling disputes among men and more violent matters with any threatening creatures. As he became the most elite of the remaining paladins, he began to tutor King Terenas's talented son, Prince Arthas, in the way of the Light and in fighting. He had to keep an eye on Arthas during his youth. They became good friends, and knew each other like family. He once accompanied Terenas on a diplomatic mission to Stromgarde. He was present at Arthas' ceremonial of becoming a paladin and gave him a pair of ceremonial shoulder plates and the blessing of the Light. Arthas continued to train under Uther. With the passing of time, Uther became increasingly withdrawn into the spiritual aspect of the Light. The Trial of Tirion Fordring Uther led the trial of Tirion Fordring in Stratholme. He heard Tirion's as well as Saidan Dathrohan's and Barthilas' statements. Uther convinced the jurors--Archmage Antonidas, Archbishop Faol, Prince Arthas and Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, to give Tirion a last chance to affirm his commitment to the Alliance of Lordaeron and forsake the his to Eitrigg. Tirion affirmed his commitment to Lordaeron however, he would not disavow his vow to Eitrigg. Uther, deeply disappointed in his friend, was left with no choice, but excommunicate Tirion from the Order of the Silver Hand and exile him from Alliance lands. Because of their long friendship, Uther allowed Tirion's family to remain in Hearthglen. The Undead Scourge As the troubles of the Third War first began, Uther was honored that Arthas joined him in defending the town of Strahnbrad from raiding orc renegades of the Blackrock Clan and the Blademaster of the Blackrock Clan, who had eluded capture under the leadership of the deadly Jubei'Thos. While Uther defended the town, Arthas engaged the encamped orcs. With Uther's help, Arthas managed to destroy the encampment, and kill the blademaster. Uther was not brought into action again until he was unexpectedly met by Jaina one day. She had come rushing from Hearthglen with news that the town was under heavy attack by the Scourge. Uther rushed to the defense with the Silver Hand at his back, but the town had taken severe damage, and Arthas was barely holding out. Horrified, humiliated, and disturbed by his near-defeat, Arthas quickly left for Stratholme, where he hoped to engage Mal'Ganis. Uther followed him, and they found that Stratholme had been infected with the Plague. Arthas, knowing what that meant, ordered Uther to purge the city. Uther, horrified, refused to do so, at which point Arthas relieved him of his command, charged him with treason and suspended the Order of the Silver Hand. Uther confided in Terenas after Arthas left for Northrend, and together, they decided that Arthas had been compromised. Arthas finally returned some weeks later, and Lordaeron's capital erupted in festival to celebrate their returning hero. The festivity turned to horror as Arthas proceeded into the throne room and impaled his father on the runeblade, Frostmourne. Death King Terenas was ceremonially cremated and his ashes were placed inside a magical urn. Uther, dismayed at having lost two friends to the darkness, volunteered to personally carry the urn to its final resting place. While traveling through Andorhal, the town was raided by Arthas and his undead minions, who sought the magical urn for necromantic purposes. Uther stood against Arthas and his minions, and Arthas slew him in single combat. Sainthood Since his death, Uther has been canonized as a saint by the Church of the Holy Light. The marker at his tomb reads: Trivia * It was General Turalyon who gave Uther his nickname after seeing the inspiration that the Grand Master of the Silver Hand had on his men. When he was charged by Khadgar and Uther as Supreme Commander of the Alliance he responded: "And I thank you, Uther the Lightbringer, For so shall you be known henceforth, in honor of the Holy Light you brought us this day." * He served as mentor to both Prince Arthas of Lordaeron and Mehlar Dawnblade. * He is the author of The Light and How to Swing It. Memorable Quotes "Lad, no one feels ready. No one feels he deserves it. And you know why? Because no one does. It's grace, pure and simple. We are inherently unworthy, simply because we're human, and all human beings--aye, and elves, and dwarves, and all the other races--are flawed. But the Light loves us anyway. It loves us for what we sometimes can rise to in rare moments. It loves us for what we can do to help others. And it loves us because we can help it share its message by striving daily to be worthy, even though we understand that we can't ever truly become so. So stand there today, as I did, feeling that you can't possibly deserve it or ever be worthy, and know that you're in the same place every single paladin has ever stood." - To Prince Arthas Menethil "By safeguarding those around him, a paladin aids in his own defense." - To a fellow paladin "My church is the field of battle." - To his fellow paladins during the Third War Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Saint Category:Deceased Category:Clerics Category:Paladins